Les escargots de la discorde
by Taika Tarina
Summary: En faisant le ménage au Dark Castle, Belle découvre des dizaines de bocaux dans une pièce sombre. Mais que fait le Ténébreux avec tous ces escargots ?


**Hello les Oncers,  
** **Revoici un nouvel OS qui se passe au Dark Castle, ma période favorite pour le Rumbelle. Ce texte est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour un des membres du forum OUATFrance.  
** **J'espère que vous allez passer un bon moment avec Belle et Rumple et rire avec tous ces escargots.  
** **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Les escargots de la discorde**

Belle préférait fait le ménage en chantant. Elle trouvait que la tâche était moins monotone avec une bonne mélodie. Ainsi, elle se sentait moins seule. Car le Ténébreux ne lui portait pas beaucoup d'attention. Soit il était en déplacement, soit il exigeait le silence le plus complet lorsqu'il travaillait ou qu'il filait. En regardant son balai, Belle regrettait qu'il ne parle pas. Elle parcourut tout le couloir en pierre et ramassa le petit tas de poussière. En se relevant, elle vit un petit oiseau qui s'était réfugié sur le rebord en pierre derrière la fenêtre. Dehors, une forte pluie tombait. Que se passerait-il si elle ouvrait la fenêtre et le laissait entrer pour se sécher ?

\- N'y pensez même pas ? dit une voix glacée et haut perchée derrière elle.

\- Mais il est si petit et tout mouillé, répondit-elle à son maître.

\- Vous n'avez pas assez de travail ? Quand vous aurez fini de nettoyer tout le premier étage, le deuxième et la tour Nord, de laver les carreaux de la bibliothèque, de dépoussiérer tous mes bibelots, de faire la lessive et de décrotter les navets, peut-être que vous aurez le droit de vous occuper d'autre chose.

\- Vous n'avez pas de cœur, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Et vous êtes impertinente. Allez dont préparer le thé.

Elle jeta un dernier regard triste au petit oiseau qui ne pourrait pas se réchauffer à l'intérieur du château et fila en cuisine. Elle mit de l'eau à bouillir et n'arrêta pas de pester contre Rumplestiltskin. Elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi il se montrait si désagréable alors que quelques jours auparavant, il lui avait montré qu'il y avait un homme au grand cœur derrière le monstre. Aimait-il être détesté ?

Après voir servi le thé, Belle monta au premier étage avec son plumeau. Elle soupira de découragement en voyant les traces de bottes dans le couloir. La boue s'étendait jusqu'à la cinquième porte, puis revenait jusqu'aux escaliers de la tour. Elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer les saletés jusqu'à son laboratoire tout en haut. Elle commença par balayer, puis récurer les surfaces. En attendant que le sol sèche, elle s'aventura jusqu'à la cinquième porte et appuya sur la poignée, après s'être assurée qu'elle n'entendait pas l'écho des bottes de son maître.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais elle parvenait malgré tout à distinguer quelques formes. Apparemment, il devait y avoir des étagères avec des bocaux d'une vingtaine de centimètres de haut. Préférant ne pas en renverser pour ne pas se retrouver transformée en petite souris, elle alluma la lanterne et la décrocha du mur. Le feu se réfléchissait dans le verre circulaire. En s'approchant, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient tous remplis de feuilles bien vertes et d'un escargot. De la pluie magique tombait en gouttelettes du couvercle.

\- Incroyable, dit-elle émerveillée en observant les petits animaux grimper le long de la paroi. Que faites-vous ici ?

C'était une excellente question. Rumplestiltskin avait catégoriquement refusé qu'elle laisse entrer un oiseau dans le château alors qu'il pleuvait, et lui avait une immense collection d'escargots en bocaux alors qu'il pleuvait ! C'était le monde à l'envers. Belle se demandait s'ils étaient heureux. Ils avaient à boire et à manger mais étaient prisonniers. Un peu comme elle qui avait passé un accord avec le Ténébreux et devait le respecter. Mais il doutait fortement que les gastéropodes aient passé un marché avec le sorcier. Elle prit deux bocaux et se rendit dans la salle de bains, pièce où elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas son maître.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et un vent glacial lui fouetta le visage et l'arrosa copieusement. Bravant la pluie qui tombait à l'intérieur, elle ouvrit les deux bocaux et fit sortir les escargots. Comme ces derniers étaient un peu timides, elle les attrapa par la coquille et les déposa sur la pierre humide.

\- Vous êtes libres, leur dit-elle. Descendez la tour et vous serez dans le jardin. Et si vous continuer tout droit, la liberté vous attend derrière la grande porte.

Les animaux l'écoutèrent avec grande attention. Leurs yeux au bout de leur antenne la fixèrent puis, ils se penchèrent afin d'observer le vide. La hauteur était déjà impressionnante pour un humain, alors pour un petit gastéropode, c'était à vous tétaniser !

\- N'ayez pas peur, rassura-t-elle. Vous n'allez pas glisser grâce à votre bave.

\- Belle !

C'était la voix du Ténébreux. Il était dans le couloir et n'allait pas tarder à débouler dans la pièce.

\- Fuyez ! ordonna-t-elle dans un murmure avant de fermer la fenêtre.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il en fronça les sourcils.

Sa servante avait les cheveux trempés et sa blouse blanche était devenue transparente. Heureusement que son corset couvrait sa poitrine sinon elle aurait été presque nue devant lui !

\- Je… la fenêtre était ouverte. Je vais nettoyer.

\- Laissez, répondit-il. Prenez plutôt un bain et réchauffez-vous.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Vous m'êtes plus utile en forme que grelottante dans un lit.

Il claqua des doigts et la baignoire fut remplie d'eau chaude, prête à l'accueillir. Il s'en alla et referma la porte derrière lui. Belle souffla un grand coup. Elle avait évité un drame. N'entendant plus ses talons claquer sur la pierre du couloir, elle retourna vers la fenêtre et colla son nez contre la vitre froide. Les escargots n'étaient plus là. Sans doute étaient-ils en train d'entamer la descente du mur.

Une fois le dîner débarrassé, Rumplestiltskin disparut dans son laboratoire. Belle remit une bûche dans la grande cheminée du salon et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil avec un livre. Mais elle ne lut que quelques pages. Son esprit était ailleurs. Impossible d'ôter cette image des bocaux de sa tête. Belle referma son livre et retourna sur la pointe des pieds vers les étagères avec une grande boîte. Elle alluma la lanterne et ouvrit un premier bocal, plongeant sa main à l'intérieur pour attraper le petit animal qui s'était rentré dans sa coquille. Elle répéta l'opération une dizaine de fois. Mais elle devait être vigilante car les petites bêtes tentaient de s'enfuir de sa boîte !

\- Non, non. Restez là et je vous rendrai votre liberté, murmura-t-elle comme si elle ne voulait pas que le Ténébreux l'entende.

Elle rattrapa les fuyards et les remit dans la boîte, refermant le couvercle. Une fois que sa boîte fut pleine, elle mit sa cape et sortit le plus discrètement possible. Il pleuvait toujours des hallebardes et des éclairs zébraient le ciel tourmenté. Belle tira son capuchon vers l'avant et s'élança courageusement jusqu'au jardin. Elle ouvrit sa boîte et aida les gastéropodes à sortir. Une fois vide, elle courut jusqu'à la porte et entra se mettre au sec. Elle suspendit sa cape dans l'entrée et retira ses bottes pour ne pas laisser de traces sur le sol. Armée de sa boîte, elle retourna ouvrir quelques bocaux. En tout, il lui fallu faire six allers et retours. Epuisée mais satisfaite, elle alla se coucher.

Le lendemain en fin de matinée, Rumplestiltskin rentra de ville, un bocal à la main.

\- Vous avez recueilli un escargot ? demanda Belle. Je ne savais pas que vous vous intéressiez à ces petits animaux.

\- Vous croyez donc que je l'ai ramené ici pour être mon animal de compagnie ? demanda-t-il de sa voix aiguë en agitant son doigt contre le verre près des antennes du gastéropode qui se demandait bien ce qui se passait.

\- Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons…

\- Mais voyons, je compte faire une course dans le hall d'entrée. Celui qui gagnera, ne finira pas dans la casserole.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Incapable de garder son sérieux, un sourire se dessina sur son visage maudit.

\- C'était une petite blague ! avoua-t-il en laissant échapper un petit rire dont lui seul avait le secret.

Ne pouvant rester stoïque, elle rit discrètement et se retourna pour retourner en cuisine, voyant qu'il ne lui confierait pas le sort qu'il réservait aux escargots.

\- La collection ! concéda-t-il.

Belle se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de collecter des êtres vivants.

\- Certains aiment mettre les cœurs de leurs ennemis dans des boîtes et d'autres s'aviner jusqu'à rouler sur le plancher. Chacun son passe-temps, expliqua-t-il dans un geste théâtral qui faillit bien faire voler le récipient ! Moi, je collectionne tout un tas d'objets différents.

\- Mais à quoi bon collectionner des animaux ? C'est cruel de les garder dans des bocaux.

\- La bave d'escargot contient une substance très intéressante pour fabriquer la potion d'oubli, _très chère_.

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez autant besoin d'escargots.

Il s'avança lentement, son sourire mauvais aux coins des lèvres et son regard planté dans le sien, faisant grincer le cuir de son pantalon.

\- Etes-vous entrée dans ma pièce à escargots ?

Devait-elle lui avouer la vérité ? Comment allait-il réagir lorsqu'il découvrirait ce qu'elle avait fait ? Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, ils entendirent un cri qui venait de l'extérieur. Le Ténébreux tourna sur ses talons et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, suivi comme son ombre de sa servante.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils découvrirent la Méchante Reine étalée sur le dos dans l'allée, pester contre le Ténébreux, la pluie, Blanche-Neige et les escargots. Sa robe étant tellement volumineuse, elle semblait incapable de se relever toute seule. Après s'être délecté de ce spectacle pendant une longue minute, il s'avança d'un pas lent, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je t'interdis de te moquer ! rouspéta Regina avant qu'il ne prononce la moindre parole.

\- Tu ne sais plus marcher ? As-tu besoin d'une canne ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis par terre ? demanda-t-elle d'un air dégoûté en regardant sa main couverte d'une substance gluante. Ton nouveau stratagème anti-visiteur ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais lui tendit la main.

\- Tu crois sincèrement que je vais accepter ta main ?

\- Je n'en demande pas tant, _très chère_.

Elle roula les yeux. Pourquoi comprenait-il toujours tout de travers ? Comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'elle désire l'épouser, lui, ce vieux crocodile ? Echouant une nouvelle fois à se relever, la reine disparut rageusement dans un nuage de fumée violette.

\- Que voulait-elle ? demanda Belle restée à l'abri sous le porche.

\- Rien d'important apparemment.

En regardant le sol, il fut surpris de trouver autant d'escargots sur le sol et dans la haie.

\- Belle ? Auriez-vous eu l'idée idiote de libérer mes escargots ?

Il n'eut pas à attendre qu'elle formule sa réponse. Son expression faciale était suffisamment explicite.

\- Si je vous disais que ces escargots ne sont pas vraiment des escargots, comment réagissez-vous ?

Sa remarque lui glaça le sang. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

\- Ne me dites pas que se sont des êtres humains ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes très douée ! Vous avez deviné. Maintenant, prenez votre petite boîte et ramenez-les tous à l'intérieur, exigea-t-il en la faisant apparaître dans sa main.

Après plus d'une heure de dur labeur sous la pluie, elle rentra dans le château, sa boîte pleine.

\- Donnez-la moins, exigea-t-il depuis son grand fauteuil en bois au bout de sa table de monastère dans son grand salon.

\- Qui sont ses gens ? demanda-t-elle. Dites-le moi et je vous les rends.

\- Vous me proposez un marché ? releva-t-il en se redressant, posant ses coudes sur la table et joignant ses doigts.

\- L'acceptez-vous ?

Belle était nerveuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui proposait un marché et non l'inverse.

\- Marché conclu.

\- Vous d'abord, insista-t-elle.

\- Très bien, dit-il en se levant. La plupart de ces escargots sont des enfants que leurs parents ont vendus contre un peu de magie.

\- Mais c'est inhumain ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- De proposer le marché ou de l'accepter ?

\- Ces parents n'avaient sans doute pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix, _très chère_. Maintenant, donnez-moi mes escargots.

Elle hésita quelques instants. Entre ses mains, elle avait probablement plus d'une cinquantaine d'enfants.

\- Si je vous trouve de vrais escargots pour vos potions, pourriez-vous retransformer ceux-ci en enfants ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il souffla lourdement et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le ciel était toujours aussi chargé et la pluie ne semblait pas vouloir faiblir. Belle ne le quittait pas du regard. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas immédiatement rejeté sa requête lui laissait entrevoir une issue positive.

\- Vous sentez-vous capable de vous en occuper ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

\- Oui, je crois.

Il se retourna et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Vous devez être certaine, insista-t-il. Car si vous n'arrivez pas à les maîtriser, vous serez la première à terminer dans un bocal !

Elle se redressa, leva le menton et répondit avec assurance qu'elle était prête.

\- Très bien, mais personne ne touche à mes jouets, personne ne me dérange, je ne veux pas voir une seule miette sur mon tapis, personne ne crie ou ne court et le couvre-feu est juste après le dîner.

\- Vous savez, avec autant d'enfants, le château ne sera jamais aussi calme que maintenant. Peut-être pourriez-vous en rendre quelques-uns à leur famille.

Il grogna mais sans doute que d'imaginer son salon envahit de dizaine d'enfants l'effrayait.

\- Très bien, lâcha-t-il en agitant les bras. Je vais en retransformer cinq pour commencer et si je me souviens de qui sont leurs parents, je les rapporterai. Et vous, trouvez-moi des escargots.

Belle lui sourit. Il avait beau essayer de se cacher derrière son masque, il y a avait bel et bien un homme au grand cœur qui arrivait à s'exprimer. Mais elle garda le silence, pour qu'il continue de croire qu'elle avait peur de lui.

\- Bien, monsieur, dit-elle en prenant un panier et en crochant sa cape. Je vais aller vous chercher des escargots.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus :) N'hésitez pas à écrire un petit commentaire.**_


End file.
